


What it means to be a hero

by Secretsuperhero (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, But only a little, Deadpool being Deadpool, Especailly Rayla, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Foster Care, Good Peter, Homelessness, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Irondad, My brain is jello, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PG13 deadpool, Panic Attacks, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a good friend, Precious Peter Parker, Runaway, Secret Identity, Sorry Not Sorry, The System sucks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, and im sick, bless her, he's the best, hope you like it, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Secretsuperhero
Summary: Selflessness is a interesting trait that very few have. Someone who is selfless will throw themselves in the line of fire just to save one person. Someone who is selfless will throw away their life to save people and if no-one is there to catch them they will fall and get hurt.OrRayla Turner is your not so average teen superhero. Between being friends with Spider-Man, the superhero Gravinite and being a runaway, its really hard to be normal.





	1. Super friends

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with me here I know its not great but I'm trying. Also IMPORTANT INFO in this au in civil war cap and iron man made up cause they are mature adults and never ended up learning that Bucky killed tonys parents and this is before iw and endgame any way
> 
> Enjoy, kudos make my day  
> Bookmarks and comments allow me to die happy☺

A hero. That's all she's ever wanted to be. To be someone who helps others. Someone who always has the idea of doing something to help people.

  
\---------------

  
'Well that kinda sucks' Rayla thought as she put the gravity around her at a normal amount as she squeezed her shoulder which had just been shot by this dumb mugger. She turned back to the guy that had shot her and glared at him, then stares at Spider-Man before talking to the red and blue clad hero. "Do you mind webbing this guy up before I lose my head?" she asked in a slightly angered tone.

  
The spiderling gave a small salute (which Rayla rolled her eyes at) before swinging at the mugger with a kick to the stomach. He webs up the mugger with ease before turning back to his fellow superhero and bowing. "For you malady." He says motioning to the nearly unconscious man covered in webs.

  
"You're so weird, you know that right." Rayla says in a joking tone as spidey starts messing with what she assumes his webs come from. He looks up at her and gasp putting hand on his chest and what she can only assume a mock hurt expression under his mask. "betrayed by my only friend, how dare you." She looks at him with a mischievous grin. "If I told the avenger you said that what would they say. 'oh no spidey we thought we were your friends.'" She joked. Spider-Man's eye lenses narrowed at her before responding. "Gasp, you wouldn't dare." At this Rayla lets out a small giggle while he stares at her, his eyes still narrowed. She finally responds saying "you did not just say gasp, you're such a nerd."

  
She looks to him but turns her head towards the entrance of the ally when she hears police sirens and then hisses when she jostles her shoulder, which she now remembers was shot. When Rayla turns back to spider who's joking demeanor was now etched with slight concern as he noticed her wouned. "We should get going before the police arrive" her voice now serious as she talks. Spider-Man looks to her with concern one last time before speaking. "Ya, lets go, but G, you should get some help with that," he nods towards her bullet wound "before we continue our patroll." Gravinite looks at him with a exasperated look before speaking. "I-I can't spidey and I'm fine, the bullet went all the way through and my body's already healing it's self I can keep patrolling."

  
Spidey looks at her sighing before trying to get her to stop being so stubborn. "You can't fight like that, let me help you, please. I can take you to the tower to get it stitched up or something, but I'm not letting you keep patrolling unless you get your shoulder fixed up." He sounded concerned and sincere but she knows she can't exept his help, because it would risk her identity. And who knows what would happen if spidey found out the person who's been helping him fight crime is a runaway foster kid who's been reported for theft and violence. (all of which were false accusations) So there is no way she's gonna run the risk of reaveling her secret identity, especially if there's a chance that he will call child services and put her back in the system.

  
She frowns sadly at him and then speaks. "You know I can't spidey, I can't risk my identity, I know I can trust you spidey I really do but my identity needs to stay secret, I'm sorry." With that she lifts herself of the ground with her powers and takes of floating towards the sky.

  
When she turns back she notices Spider-Man is following her she stops and lands on a nearby rooftop. 'man this guys persistent' she thought as spidey lands in front of her in a classic superhero landing. "You know," She says with a smirk trying to distract him from her shoulder, "those superhero landings are really bad for your knees." Spidey instantly facepalms and then looks up at her, "DeadPool put you up to that, didn't he?" He says with a exasperated tone before seemingly realizing that she was trying to distract him. "Nu-uh, no, no distracting me you need to get help and I don't care if I have to give it to you kicking and screaming, so please let me help you so it doesn't come to that."

  
Uuhhg why does he have to be so stubborn and also did his voice just crack, how old is this dude, like not like she's judging cause she's only 15 but seriously how come she has never thought about that for all she knows he could some 30 year old man. (based that voice crack she doubts it but either way.) "Fine, let's go Spider-Man" his whole demeanour changes in delight when she agrees. "After you, Gravinite." He says as he aims his webs at a nearby building. "At least mines more creative than yours." She responds and very maturely sticks her tongue out at him as her feet start to leave the ground, she starts towards the tower Spider-Man not far behind.


	2. Together we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if we fall we fall together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE IM BEGGING HERE  
> No seriously comment please I crave others approval.  
> That matter aside  
> Enjoy, thanks for reading please kudos and comment, constructive or otherwise

When the duo arrived at Avengers Tower, the two immediately headed towards the medical ward where Spider-Man had just started looking for the things that were needed to fix up his superhero companion. When he turned back to her, she was already sitting down on a chair. "You ready?" Spidey asked with clear unsurity in his voice. He sat in a chair in front of her, putting the medical equipment he was holding to the side while he messes with the sleeve of Rayla's suit before apparently giving up and grabbing a pair of scissors.

 

"You've never gave someone stiches before, have you?" Rayla questions, as she looks at him with nervous eyes. "Not really," his voice cracks, "but there's always time to learn, plus I can have Karen help me." He says this while he begins to clean the wound, Rayla sucks in a sharp breath when the cloth touches her skin, then speaks again in a pained voice. "I can help you, I've done this before." When she says this the spider themed hero looked up at her, the eye lenses of his suit widen in surprise and gave a short "really". "Ya, you spider dweeb, why do you sound so surprised, I've been doing this for a while now, I'm surprised you don't know how considering how often you get stabbed and shot on a daily basis." She replied with a chuckle while he finished cleaning the wound and grabbed the needle to start stitching up the bullet hole while Rayla talked him through the stitches.

 

When they were done and spidey bandaged Rayla's shoulder it was about nine p.m., so they decided (spidey reluctantly so) that they would continue patrolling for a while. They ended up stopping a few muggers before declaring a early night and headed back to there respected living space.

 

When Rayla got home, (if you could call it that) she immediately took of her suit and put on some street clothes, then examined the damage her suit took. Her suit was a teal color with white accents, it had midlength sleeves, (not anymore) and she had a mask that covered her eyes. She grabbed the little money she had out of her backpack and counted it over. 67 dollars, she had enough money to buy a little bit of fabric and food if she budgeted properly for the next two weeks.

 

She grabbed her backpack and be fan walking to the nearest Wal-Mart. There she got some fabric for her suit and some shelf stable food to eat over the next two weeks. There was not a lot of food but she could make it stretch long enough. After she paid she trecked back to the old warehouse that she lives in.

 

Meanwhile....

 

After the other hero left Peter started heading back to the tower. He new he probably wasn't supposed to bring Gravinite to the tower but she was injured he couldn't let her keep fighting without getting medical help.  
He also knew he was in some deep shit with Mr.Stark, and as if on cue. "Peter incoming call from Mr.Stark" Karen chimed in her forever calm voice, for a second peter had a small mental freak out but he shook himself out of it and answered the phone.

"Hey Mr.Stark," Peter answered in the most innocent voice he could muster. "How's it going, I'm going great actually, I'm heading to the tower right no-" He was cut of from his rambling by to who was talking in such a calm voice it sounded terrifying. "Kid, why was you and your super hero sidekick at my tower." Peter tried to come up with a excuse quickly. " umm, I was trying to show her how good I am at Mario kart?" The younger of the two half asked half said. "Get over here now Spidey." Mr.Stark said before ending the call which Peter was not happy about getting chewed out for helping his friend.

When he arrived at the tower he found himself standing in front of a fuming Tony Stark who was lecturing him about bringing crazy vigilantes into his tower. (which Peter will admit she doesn't have the best track record but he also knows she's trying to fix her past mistakes) When he was done lecturing and told Peter to tell him the truth, which Peter decided to go with the truth, knowing he'll eventually figure it out. (even if he had hacked Friday not to tell him or let him see the security footage when Gravinite was around) "Gravinite and I were fighting this mugger together and she kinda got shot in the shoulder and she didn't want to go to the tower cause of her secret identity and all that, but I told her I wouldn't let her continue to patrol if she didn't let me help, so she finally let me take her to the tower. When we got there I kinda had to give her stiches but it was okay cause she told me how and when I finished we left to patrol some more."

When he finished rambling Tony looked at him slightly concerned at how he said most of that without breathing then frowned slightly and facepalmed. "Kid you're gonna give me a heart attack you know that right." Peter looked at him with a apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry Mr.Stark." he said meekly, then looking to his feet as if the most interesting thing in the world. "Kid," Tony sighed, "its okay, just don't do it again, okay?" Peter looked up at his mentor (* _Cough_ * father figure * _Cough_ *) with a slight smile but frowned again at what Tony said next. "And now it is time for baby spiders to go to bed" Peter then mumbled "'m not a baby" Tony just looked at him with amusement before responding. "And I'm not a billionare, kid" Peter just crossed his arms and frowned before telling Mr.Stark good night and heading to his room in the tower. If he spent the next few hours watching star wars, that's nobody's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please kudos and have a beautiful day/night


	3. A day in the life... Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of Rayla's life and meet the most important person in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am excited and I really hope you enjoy😀
> 
> On another note translations are probably wrong cause I used google translate.
> 
> Thanks for reading

When Rayla woke that morning she was fairly excited for the day. First of all she gets paid today, and second its Saturday so she is going to meet her sister at central park. She grabs her suit, stuffs it in her backpack with ten dollars, zips it up and slings it over her shoulder.

Rayla works at a bakery, (yes she's only 15 but they didn't have to know that) it's a small place that doesn't get a lot of customers but enough to keep it open, its a nice place and Rayla enjoys working there. The owner of the store is a nice tall young asian woman with long sleek black hair and pale skin named Suzuki Yurika, she has always been kind to Rayla and taken on a sort of mentorish kind of role. She has taught her many baking techniques and things about were she's from such as the language and culture.

"こんにちは子供、今日はお元気ですか"(hello child, how are you today) Ms.Yurika said with the bright smile she always wears, Rayla smiles back before speaking. "おはようございます"(good morning) her tone upbeat. "I'm doing great Ms.Yurika, how are you" As she talked she headed towards the counter to start setting up the store for the day.

At about noon Rayla left the bakery with a cupcake Ms.Yurika had given her.

She heads over to the park where she is going to meet up with her sister and probably spend some of the money that she put together to spend when she meets with her sister.

Her sister, Alexis is about three years younger than Rayla. When they were younger and first went into the system, they were put into separate foster homes and the youngest of the two was not long after adopted and by some miracle, they managed to keep in touch and meet every Saturday. Alexis is a very talkative and well behaved kid and almost everyone who meets her loves her. While Rayla tends to be the opposite, ' _heh, no wonder no one wanted me'_ , she thinks to her self while she walks to the designated meeting spot.

Soon enough she spots a short, brunette girl skipping her way towards her. Today Alexis has her hair in two braids that move up and down as she skips, she has a visible bright smile. The older of the sisters thinks its one of the only things she really cares about anymore.

"Hey Ray Ray," the girl says in a childish voice. "I had a awesome week, Andrea got me a laptop. And its so cool, and its pink." Rambling, clearly excited about seeing her sister, Alexis hugs her sister tightly. When she pulls back, Rayla smiles back at the smaller of the two.

"You wanna go get some ice cream Ali." Rayla says with a kind smile, as Alexis nods her head so quickly, it make Rayla giggle a kind of giggle she saves only for her sister. God if she lost her sister she would be absolutely devastated. Her sister is the only thing she has left and she couldn't bare to lose her." The two girls head over to a nearby ice cream store that Rayla like to take Alexis to every now and then.

When they step inside the small ice cream parlor, Alexis immediately ran to the display cases to look at all the flavors even though she always picks strawberry, Rayla walks up to the counter with Alexis running after her, she quickly orders strawberry for her sister and cookies and cream for herself. When she turns around Alexis is already sitting at a small tabe by the window.

She flashes a quick smile and turns back to the register, waiting for the cashier to hand her the ice creams.

She takes frozen treats to the table her sister picked out, after ice cream they spend the next hour walking around the city and talking. At some point they dived into a small ally to get out of the crowed so Alexis could retie her shoes. All was going great until Rayla heard someone shout at them. She turned her head to see a guy wearing a ski mask (classic bad guy attire) and holding a duffle bag presumably full of drugs or money. Suddenly he pulls out a gun, Alexis looks at her big sister, worry obvious in her eyes, but, for some reason, Rayla froze. Maybe it's because the last time a gun was aimed at someone she loved they ended up dead or maybe she was just shocked, but either way she couldn't move, she tried but she couldn't.

"Give me your money, now!" The man yells at the two. It takes a second but Rayla manages to stand in front of her little sister, but doesn't say anything. The man yells again but before he could finish what he yelling, a red and blue blur swings over and kick the man directly in the stomach, and then webs the guy up. He looks over to the girls and starts speaking.

"Hey, you two okay" his voice calm and kind. Rayla nods shakely and looks over to her sister to see her looking starstrucken at Spider-Man, before anybody could stop her, Alexis runs over to the spider themed hero and hugged him. The lenses of his mask went wide in surprise as he looked up to the older sister. "Thank you Spider-Man!" Alexis exclaimed, looking up at the hero. At this spidey softly chuckles, "Your welcome kid." He says "I got to go now, but have a nice day." Alexis backs away smiling at Spider-Man as he swings away with his webs.

Rayla walks up to her sister and gives her a huge hug. "You okay, Ali" she says shakely when she finally backs away. Alexis nods before asking the question that the older was hoping she wouldn't. "Are you okay." Rayla really doesn't want to lie to her little sister, but also doesn't want to worry her. "I'm fine lets take you home, okay." Alexis nods again and they head to Alexis's apartment. There Rayla hastily drops of Alexis of.

When she gets back to the warehouse she lives in and changes into her suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Kudos are awesome and comments are what allow me to live.  
> As always have a amazing day/night


	4. Slip ups and mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey tries to help and Rayla's not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so just so you know updates are every Saturday.  
> Happy 4th to all my American readers and to everyone else there was caps birthday   
> Any way hope you enjoy😃😀

Rayla left earlier than usual, needing something to keep her mind off of everything that happened in the last hour or so.

Twenty minutes after leaving to patrol, she finds herself on the roof of one of the smaller buildings in queens sitting with her legs dangling off the side of the building. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey, what's up." Rayla quickly wipes the tears from her face and responds, her shaky voice betrays her as she tries to sound calmer. "H-hey." She tries her best to keep her breath steady as she turns around to face the red and blue hero, his demeanor quickly changes from cheerful to concern.

He walks over slowly and sits next to his fellow hero. "I take it you had a bad day." He says in a calming tone as if talking to a child in distress. Rayla tries to respond but can't, so she just nods her head in confirmation, spidey talks to her a bit more bit it all sounds under water. Seemingly having given up talking they sit there in silence for a while before spidey speaks up again.

"Why don't we patrol for a bit." He says so calmly you wouldn't have thought that he was talking to someone who had a small brake down. Rayla gives a slight nod and stands up with him. They are seconds from taking off when someone speaks. "Hey kid, mind introducing me to your friend here."  
  


\-----------------  
  


It's no secret Tony Stark isn't a big fan of the vigilante that goes by Gravinite. I mean honestly what kind of super hero name is that. Anyway, main thing is, he doesn't like her, so when F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him Peter is with her during his patrol, well, it's safe to say he isn't happy. At all. So like any reasonable person in this situation, he calls his suit and goes to find his kid.

When he is close enough to see them, he sees the blue clad hero with the (* _cough_ *his* _cough_ *) kid sitting with thier legs hanging off of the building that they're sitting on, he can see the kid talking to the vigilante but she doesn't seem to be responding, as he gets closer he can tell it's not meant in a rude or spiteful way but because she's upset and Peter (bless his soul) is trying to help her calm down. Tony tells his F.R.I.D.A.Y to put his suit in stealth mode (a.n. I am pretty sure this isn't a real feature to the iron man suit but for the sake of my story it is) so he wouldn't be heard as he got closer.

He watched them for a while, he decided to reveal himself when they started to stand up.

"Hey kid, mind introducing you to your friend here." Once Tony said this Peter freezed like a deer in head lights then muttered something that vaguely sounded like "oh shit" while the other vigilante next to him looked to Tony with wide eyes, her mask doing nothing to hide the clear expression of surprise on her face. "Um, hey Mr.Stark," Peter said sheepishly, "this is Gravinite." It was clear he was trying to make sure a fight doesn't break out between the two knowing his mentors dislike toward his masked friend.

"I'd say it's a pleasure Miss Gravinite, but I'm sorry to say it's not." The only girl of the group had already recovered from her surprise as she responded, her voice slightly shaky as she responds. "Never meet your heroes," her tone is thoughtful instead of the sarcasm Tony had expected ", you should know, you're actually my favorite avenger." At that comment Peter gave a quick "Hey!" To which she responded, "Zip it spider boy." It had no real heat, her voice no longer shaky as Peter turned away from her grumbling something about his name being Spider-Man, Gravinite simply responded by flicking him in the head, Peter lofted his mask to the top of his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Gravinite just started giggling as she swat at his face before seemingly remembering that Tony was there. It's pretty clear based on how she acts that she can't be older than twenty maybe twenty-one, as she looks to Tony the smile fading from her face when she sees the unammused look on the older heroes face. "Anyway," Tony says to the young vigilante, his tone authoritive. "Do you mind coming to my tower to answer a few questions." Peter noticing what his mentor is trying to do, is silently telling him to stop by waving his hand back and forth in front of his neck.

"Ya'know I'm pretty sure that's kidnapping, sinse I'm a minor an-" she cut herself of and had a look of panic on her face, clearly realizing what she had just said, and started looking around for some way to escape. Tony seeing her obvious distress started walking toward her slowly, he saw her backing away and stopped. "Hey calm down," he said noticing how her breathing was quickening in her panic, Tony attempts to calm her more but she isn't responding to him.

Soon enough Tony makes the decision to take her to the tower despite Peter telling him how much of a bad idea taking her to the tower is. Peter follows him knowing when she's there if she's gonna talk to any one it's gonna be him.

When they arrive at the tower, Tony takes her to an interrogation room, (Evan though peter basically yelled at him not to) where Peter kept attempting to calm her from her panic.

It took a while but Gravinite calmed down, realizing where she is, she lost it yelling at the ceiling, know that there was most likely a camera somewhere. Her yelling consisted of a few swears. (by a few I mean a lot)

Peter was far from happy. Which was kinda expected considering Gravinite was his friend and Peter is very protective of his friends and family. Peter being the person he is was respectful the whole time he was reprimanding Tony which made it kind of hard to tell if he was angry or frustrated. But eventually Peter decided to go to bed.

Once Peter was gone Tony went to his lab to tinker in his lab and decided to look into the identity of the girl in that interrogation room a few floors down, it's suffice to say he what he found wasn't what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Tony is a bit of a asshole but he doesn't like Rayla.  
> But don't worry he'll come around eventually
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night


	5. Secret identity, who's she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again its me, I hope you enjoy this.  
> This is written poorly or at least in my opinion  
> But I regret nothing  
> Kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscribe

Rayla is many things, but currently she is absolutely pissed. She has had a horrible day. It had started off great but life had to be like "hmm, lets make your life more of a hell on earth than it already is", fan-freaking-tastic. She decided to not try to sleep in case something happened, even though she is physically and mentally exhausted.

 

It was a while (though Rayla didn't really know the time, seeing as there was no clocks or windows) before anyone came through the door but it surprised her to find it was spidey but he wasn't in his suit, or not entirely at least. He was wearing a T-shirt with some corny science pun and sweatpants, but he was still wearing his mask so she couldn't see his face.

 

She looked at him with an almost hurt expression as he walked toward her, as he got closer she let out a short and sarcastic laugh, "Nice threads spidey." Her voice cold and almost monotone. He looks to her, she can tell he is giving her a look of sadness underneath the mask, a look of pity that she doesn't need, deserve or want. What he said next surprised her a little, "I'm sorry, G." He sounded sincere, more sincere than anything she's heard in a while. Maybe Alexis or Mrs.Yurika but aside from them no one ever really cared about her in a long time, but she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve her sister or Mrs.Yurika, she definitely didn't deserve spidey on her side. 

 

"What do you have to be sorry about," her tone more harsh than she intended but continued, nonetheless "you didn't screw up, I did. I've known you long enough to know you have one hell of a guilt complex, so I swear to god, spidey, if you blame yourself, I will personally kick your ass six ways from Sunday, got it." He looked down at the floor before once more looking at his friend.  

 

"I'm sor-" he's cut off by Rayla, "You finish that sentence and I will slap you across the face." Her tone slightly lighter than before. He lets out a small laugh, "please don't, I don't need Mr.Stark pestering me about why I have a black eye." She punched his shoulder lightly before responding, "I bet your  _ dad _ would literally destroy me if I actually hurt you." Spidey laughs at her remark before realizing what she said "He's not my dad!" He said as his voice cracked. "Sure he ain't." She teased. "I hate you." Spidey says as he crosses his arms. "False." Rayla states matter-of-factly. Spidey just glares at her, until he realizes how tired she looks. "How long has it been since you last slept?" he questions her as she looks to him thoughtfully before responding, "what time is it?" She asks not entirely thinking straight due to her sleepiness, "uh," he takes out his phone "about 11:45" she looks thoughtful once more before answering the question that was asked previously. "Almost nine-ten hours or so" spidey seemed to sigh before he spoke "you should go to sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens, okay?" She nods her head as he turns to leave the room. 

 

There's a cot in the corner of the room, obviously meaning this specific room was meant for holding people for long periods of time. She lays on the cot, quickly drifting off to sleep.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Tony is shocked. He out of everything he could have expected this was not it. This kid in that room wasn't a superhero or a vigilante, she was a fifteen year old kid, one that's homeless and obviously traumatized. 

 

He decides to wait till the team gets back to figure out what they're going to do and how they're going to do it. So he goes to talk to peter and tell him of his discoveries. Easy enough to say he's a little flustered.

 

"What the hell Mr.Stark," Peter said once tony explained everything "First you kidnap her then you take it upon yourself to find out who she is!" he was practically fuming while he glared at Tony "Kid, look, I know she's your friend but she has committed some serious crimes." Peter didn't hesitate as he shoots his response at him. "And I haven't. And  _ you  _ haven't. We've all had our fair goes of mistakes. And since then she's saved countless lives." The kid looked more upset than angry as he said this, "Please Mr.Stark, from wh-" he stops himself mid sentence, "shit, shit, shit," he scrolls through the information on the stark pad. "That's why she was acting so out of it." He started rambling to himself incoherently before Tony interrupted him. "Care to share,kid." 

 

Peter looked to his mentor, a glimmer of sadness visible in his eyes. "Today I saved her and I think her sister," he said as he looked at the stark pad that had all Gravinite, or Rayla's, information pulled up, "there was a guy with a gun aimed at them and… it says here that her dad was shot in front of her and her sister." Tony understood where Peter was going with this, he felt sudden sorrow and pity for the girl sleeping in a room a few floors below. He also saw, Peter, who looked quite upset. The older of the two walked towards the distressed teen and hugged him, when he finally backed away he told Peter to sleep. He only nodded in response before turning to go to his room.

 

Once peter left Tony texted May to tell her Peter's staying at the tower before deciding to call it a night and go to sleep before Pepper strangled him. (Cause lets be honest there is no scarier person on earth than Pepper, peters, friend Michelle, a close second though) So he puts away the Stark pad and heads to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it 🙌 yay   
> Have a fantastic day/night bye!!!!!


	6. Authors note sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter sorry  
> Please read it has important info

Hey people so I'm a bit more busy than usual so I'm taking a small break but don't worry next chapter will be extra long. I am working on chapter as fast as I can but I lost my phone which has the chapter drafts saved to it, so it might be a while but don't worry I'm not discontinuing the work I promise.

In other news I'm sorry to say that I am abandoning my other fic, blood is not everything. I was using it as a way to learn so I can make newer and better fics, maybe in the future I will recreate it but until then it is done. I'm sorry that I can't put out more chapters right now but I will continue this fic.

I know you don't wanna hear about my life cause you all probably have problems of your own but I hope you understand that I am taking a break from writing and I'm sorry

Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night 😀😃😄🙋😜  
~S.S.H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Happy Spider-Man day August first  
> And the few readers I have what would you think if I made a text fic with the avengers and other heroes + some iron kids


	7. Enter the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is precious and a amazing friend and Rayla likes to piss off avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and I have a new chapter finally sorry for the wait but the schedule should go back to normal

_ Rayla looked at her sister as she shoved two chicken nuggets in her mouth, she heard a familiar deep voice chuckle next to her. When she turned to the owner of the voice, she smiled, she couldn't remember a time she was this happy as she sat next to her father- father, but wait isn't her father gone. Why is he here next to her. Something had happened, she couldn't see her dad anymore. But why. _

  
  
  


_ Then she heard a loud bang. She heard her sister scream. Rayla turned to the man next to her but when she did she heard a different scream. It was her. She was screaming. She was crying. She felt the hot tears stream down her face as she looked to the man next to her. He was dead. Her dad was dead. _

  
  
  


Then she woke up with a loud scream. She looked around to see a seemingly freaked out Spider-Man. Rayla looked at him her eyes streaming with fresh tears. Curling in on herself, back against the wall, legs pulled to her chest and then letting out the tiniest sob, she tucked her head in between her legs. She felt someone sit next to her as she continued to sob.

  
  
  


She knew spidey was talking but she didn't know what he was saying, that was until she heard her name. She looked to the masked vigilante in shock, who, in return seemed to notice what he said and how he really shouldn't have said it. Rayla put a hand on her face to see if her mask was still there before turning to him, she took a shaky breath and then spoke. "Wha-ho- how did you know?" She said it in a surprisingly calm voice, not having the emotional energy to be upset at spidey and knowing him he wouldn't have tried to find it out, so Stark most likely found out and told him. "Mr.Stark kinda found out and told me." He said sheepishly, Rayla shook her head, knowing it was probably inevitable, she is kinda relieved cause that mask is itchy. "Well," she started not really sure what to say, "I guess now you know, and I can take this darn thing off." She pulls off her mask and awkwardly smiles at him. "Might as well introduce myself properly," she holds out her hand to shake, "Rayla Turner, nice to meet you spidey." She's shaking slightly not out of fear but of nerves, they know who she is and they could have the police and child services here in an instant, but to her surprise spidey takes her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too." Spidey says kindly, she notices he paused for a few seconds as if considering something but nothing happened.

  
  
  


That's when a thought hit her. "Shit" she said out loud. "What's wrong" the webslinger asked his tone worried, she sighed knowing she has no real room to lie so she tells him what's on her mind. "I had work today, but I guess I can explain later that the reason I couldn't make it was cause I was KIDNAPPED BY TONY FREAKING STARK." She didn't mean to raise her voice but she was still a little salty over being kidnapped when she was having a panic attack. Spidey just looked sorry and spoke "uh, yeah, sorry about that." She glared at him not really maliciously but not exactly playful either, "yeah sure spider boy, can you tell me what time it is" the unmasked hero asked as she twiddled her fingers.

  
  
  


He quickly grabbed out a stark phone and looked at the time telling it to Rayla, "it's about 4:00 A.M." he told her.  _ Shit _ she thought  _ I probably woke him up  _ she looks at him and apologizes for waking him which he was quick to tell her he was already awake, after talking a bit Spidey left to do whatever he was doing before and left Rayla to her own thoughts.

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  


She wasn't really sure what to expect but it definitely wasn't the Captain America and the Black Widow to walk into the interrogation room, "If it isn't the man with the giant metal frisbee" she said not really thinking but giving herself a mental high five for the joke "and the Black Widow, cool, nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff" Rayla almost laughs at caps face.

 

"Its Captain America-" he tried to say but like any sane person cuts him of And corrects him "the man with the giant metal frisbee" knowing spidey isn't a fan of the captain she knows if he's watching he's probably laughing his head off, "anyway Mr. America, Ms. Romanoff to what do I owe this visit" she asked as she used her powers to make the water in a glass rise and fall, "who are you?" the spy asks Rayla answers hesitantly "...I'm- didn't Stark tell you- Y'know what nevermind I'm not wearing my mask anyway. I'm Rayla." She wasn't really in the mood for arguing so she didn't bother to fight them, if they're anything like spidey says, they're gonna be very stubborn, plus the look of surprise on the Black Widows face almost made her laugh knowing she probably wasn't expecting her to just tell them.

  
  
  


Cap seemed unfazed and kind of annoyed but Rayla just ignored him mostly, "how did you get your powers?" Natasha questions in a once again emotionless tone, "wow, your right down to business, aren't you?" The vigilante responds snarkily. It probably isn't the smartest to make the trained spy mad but whoever said she was smart, "Before you can know that information you have to reach level ten." She continued. Both of the older heroes looked confused before cap finally spoke, "level ten of what?" His tone getting increasingly more frustrated, where Rayla just smiled, "Friendship, right now you kinda at negative 100 since, y'know, you kidnapped me and all, but if it makes you feel better, Spidey is only at level five so he doesn't know either." She had to keep herself from laughing as Captain America looked like he was about to explode, but Natasha looked as emotionless as ever. Oh boy this is gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments are apreaciated, constructive and otherwise thank you  
> Have a fantastic day/night bye y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your opinion because I crave approval.
> 
>  
> 
> As always have a fantastic day/night😎😄😜😀
> 
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments make my world😀


End file.
